Umbridge's Last Grasp
by SeekerSpock32
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna have been caught in one last desperate trap by Umbridge. If they can't escape, they will die. How will they get out of it? Rated M for language, but only language.


I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is a test for a much larger story called _Harry Potter: Golden Generation. _This is a scene in the middle of the story at the end of _Order of the Phoenix. _This story has its own alternate timeline, but the only thing that's important for this story is that Harry and Ginny have been dating since the start of _Prisoner of Azkaban,_ and that Ginny has been a key member of the Harry, Ron, and Hermione friendship for just as long. There are bits and pieces in this that allude to other plot points, but don't worry about them. That's for when _Golden Generation_ comes out.

On the Friday night after Fred and George had released their fireworks, they were nothing short of heroes in the Gryffindor Common Room. The party easily lasted until two in the morning, and even Professor McGonagall never came by to tell them off. (She had secretly given Fred and George twenty house points for an excellent bit of magic.) By that point, Ron Hermione, and Neville had gone to bed and the only people left downstairs were Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny. The three Weasleys has been discussing some other mischievous plan of theirs, and Harry was still downstairs so he could say goodnight to Ginny. It seemed like they planned for hours, until finally, Ginny gave an enormous yawn and got up.

"Seems like it'll work brilliantly. The bitch won't know what hit her. Goodnight, you lot," she said. She turned to Harry and kissed him.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said lovingly.

"Night, Ginny," said Harry, just as such, holding her hand just a little bit longer. Ginny still smiled brightly like she did two years ago, as if Voldemort and Umbridge hadn't infinitely complicated their lives. She turned, her red hair flowing behind her like a cape, and she walked up the stairs out of sight.

"Can I ask you two something?" Harry asked Fred and George after Ginny left.

"You just did, mate," said George playfully.

"And if it's about Ginny-" said Fred.

"You should know-"

"We've been content with your behaviour around her-"

"For almost three years," finished George.

"It isn't," said Harry, and the twins seemed taken aback.

"What do you need, Harry?" asked Fred.

"Do you still have any of those trick wands that gave your mum such trouble two summers ago?" Harry asked.

"Loads of them," said George, "What do you need them for?"

"Umbridge has put out a new rule saying all students are subject to searches with or without cause. No doubt she'll search Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, or me. With Dumbledore out of the school, nobody can stand between her and searching us without being sacked," Harry said.

"And you're afraid she'll take your wands?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, it'll probably be for absolutely nothing, too," said Harry, "but from what I remember, your trick wands changed back to what they actually were whenever you picked them up."

"Not quite," said George.

"They only change back when whoever picks them up tries to use them," said Fred, "we have a prototype that hits the user repeatedly in the head, but we don't have enough of those yet."

"Brilliant," said Harry, remembering it more clearly now, "But how would I or other people hold onto my real wand without Umbridge finding it out?" There was a pause before anyone spoke.

"You ever heard of the undetectable extension charm?" asked George inquisitively,

"Dunno, but I'd bet Hermione's mentioned it once."

"She might know of it; it's seventh year charms stuff," suggested Fred.

"Can we see the pair of trousers you're wearing tomorrow?" asked George.

"Sorry?" asked Harry, taken aback.

"Shouldn't have led with that, George. We'll make your pockets bigger but also in a way where Umbridge won't be able to tell," said Fred.

"Yes, and if that little git Malfoy finds out we're able to make people's pockets bigger, he'll die from the shock," added George.

"Good shout," said Harry, and he jogged up to his dormitory and brought down all of his pairs of trousers. Fred and George each picked up a pair and pointed their wand at the left pocket.

"_Capacious extremis_," they said together. A purple light went into both pockets, but nothing else happened. Harry looked sceptical.

"Don't worry mate, it worked," said George.

"You're not _supposed_ to see that any change happened," said Fred.

"Under strict ministry control, this charm is-".

"But so are a dozen other things we're doing for the shop-"

"And there's so much magic done at Hogwarts-"

"That this would be a drop in the bucket anyway,"

"But it's the middle of the night; surely there's not a lot of magic done right now," said Harry, concernedly. There was a pause as Fred and George had not actually considered this point.

"Don't worry, Harry. It was us who used the spell, not you." said Fred.

"And we're leaving on Wednesday, anyway; after the grand finale." said George.

"What's your finale and why are you leaving?"

"Thanks to you our shop in Diagon Alley is ready," said Fred, "We don't need to waste anymore time here."

In quick succession, they performed the charm on all of Harry's pockets.

"Ta," said Harry, when they were done.

"As for our finale, only Ginny and Lee know anything about it, but they're not saying anything; even your loving Ginny's not telling you," said George, "but you'll see soon enough."

"Leave those under your bed, Harry, but I'd say not to use them unless you need them, that way Umbridge doesn't find out about them too soon," said Fred, "Now, you should probably get to bed soon. Don't you have OWLs coming up?"

"Since when are you concerned about my academic well-being?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Granger said she was feeling rebellious earlier-" said George.

"Now everyone's acting unlike themselves," finished Fred, and he gave a wink. With that, Harry bid them goodnight and went upstairs to his dormitory, where Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already asleep. Harry took the pile of trick wands and placed them under his four-poster bed, and went to sleep, only to dream of that accursed closed door for what seemed like the hundredth time.

A few days later, Fred, George, and Ginny's plan was revealed. Fred and George had created a swamp in the East Corridor, and right before Umbridge and Filch tried to punish them for it, they summoned their brooms and left the school, telling Peeves to give Umbridge hell. For the next three weeks or so after that, all the way through Harry's History of Magic OWL, his final one, it seemed like Umbridge was losing her grip on the school. So many troublemakers had risen to replace the Weasley twins, and they were all driving Umbridge spare. It was a miracle the fifth years' only distraction during their OWLs was when Hagrid was chased off by Aurors and McGonagall was stunned that same night. When Harry fell asleep in his History of Magic exam, he saw the door again, but it was closed for the first time in months. He woke up with his scar hurting again, but not more than usual.

After this OWL, Harry met up with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna at the Great Hall for supper that night. Their OWLs were done, but there were still ten more days at Hogwarts where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville would have nothing to do at all and Ginny and Luna would have very little indeed. All that was left were the classes going over the exams, but that wasn't the case for OWL students, whose exams took longer to grade.

"I've got something to show you lot, it'll be good for resistance," said Harry after supper, "Luna, you've never been to our common room, have you?"

"Yes, I studied there once with Ginny in our first year," replied Luna.

"Excellent. Let's go," said Harry.

"What's this about, Harry?" asked Hermione inquiringly.

"It's something I forgot about until earlier today; Fred and George gave it to me; it'll help us defend ourselves a bit more from Umbridge," replied Harry.

"And what would that be, Potter?" said a smug voice. All six of them turned to their left and saw Draco Malfoy, as well as a few other Slytherin members of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad.

"None of your business, Malfoy," said Ron.

"I didn't ask you, Weasel King," said Malfoy as though he had been insulted by merely hearing Ron's voice, "I heard Potter say 'defend ourselves a bit more from the Headmistress', did I not?"

"You did, Draco, let's take them to her!" said Pansy Parkinson, and before you could say 'ambush,' the six present members of the Inquisitorial Squad had taken hold of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna and escorted them to Umbridge's office. Umbridge was sitting at her desk as if she had expected this.

"Excellent, all of you! Twenty points to Slytherin, each!" declared Umbridge in her false sweet voice, though she seemed to have some enthusiasm in awarding these house points.

"Search their robes and give their wands to me!" ordered Umbridge, and the Inquisitorial Squad did so. Malfoy pulled the trick wand out of Harry's robes but didn't search his pockets, where Harry's real wand and Sirius's mirror lay. He wasn't sure when to utilise them, but it definitely wasn't now. Umbridge pulled Harry forward and sat him down in a way too soft chair in front of her desk, and turned him around to face her and his friends. From Harry's left to right Malfoy held Ron, Goyle held Luna, Crabbe held Neville, Millicent Bulstrode held Hermione, Pansy Parkinson held Ginny and the quidditch player Cassius Warrington stood on his own. Neville seemed to be choking under Crabbe's grasp. Luna seemed to be rather bored by these proceedings.

"So, defend yourselves a bit more from me, Mr. Malfoy tells me you said?" asked Umbridge in such a falsely saccharine way it would be impossible to miss the malevolence.

"No, it was just something that Fred and George gave me," said Harry truthfully.

"Liar!" Umbridge screamed and hit him across the face with her wand. She tilted Harry's head back to an uncomfortable angle and said, "You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

"No!" said Harry defiantly, "We were just going back to the Common Room to celebrate being done with our OWLs."

"Yes, the Gryffindor Common Room, a place where you've committed crimes earlier this very year," said Umbridge, ignoring Harry's defence. Harry was taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked, confused.

"You won't get pardon, Potter!" said Umbridge, "Back in October after the lot of you founded that Dumbledore's Army you, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mister Longbottom all had a little chat in the fireplace with one Sirius Black." Harry was shocked and scared.

"_How had she known?" _thought Harry, and he assumed everyone except maybe Luna was thinking the same thing. Luna was the only one who hadn't spoken to Sirius that night. She was still staring off into space.

"What evidence do you have of that?" asked Hermione defiantly. Umbridge turned around and said, "There will be no need to talk, Miss Granger," in the same way she said those words instructing the class to read from that useless Wilbert Slinkhard textbook. Umbridge turned back to Harry and said, "It was I who nearly caught Sirius Black in the fireplace that night thanks to my dear friend Jezebel Edgecombe. You might remember a hand coming out of the fireplace? If I had any concrete evidence of that, the five of you would have been expelled not a day later, but as always, you wriggle out from under my authority time and again. Dumbledore saved your skin at the hearing and after you were caught red-handed in the Room of Requirement, but my informant, Jezebel's daughter Marietta, suddenly got cold feet about telling me anything else. Jezebel was most confused at that as she knew her daughter was up to something, so her memory couldn't have failed her so drastically. No doubt Dumbledore had something to do with that as well, as it all comes back to Dumbledore." As she said this, it was clear how angry she was getting.

"You were at that hearing; the Wizengamot cleared me of all charges, and I was acting to save my own life anyway! Your kangaroo court was what was in violation of the law!"

"Enough!" yelled Umbridge psychotically. There was a pause as her demeanour changed startlingly back to the falsely sweet one, "Cassius, go fetch Professor Snape. He'll provide me with answers." Warrington left at once. Umbridge continued her interrogation.

"You're in league with Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Sirius Black; three men who have committed crimes against the ministry. You were certainly going to one of them, not your safe common room, not when you want to defend yourself against me".

"I wasn't going to Dumbledore, Hagrid, or Black. We were all going back to the Common Room; now let us go," said Harry as he tried to move. Umbridge rushed forward and grabbed him aggressively by the neck.

"Be patient, Potter. You're not done yet," she said as ferociously as she could. She held Harry by the neck for more than a minute, and nobody spoke. The tension in the room was palpable.

"You asked to see me, Headmistress?" came Snape's familiar voice. Umbridge, Harry, and everyone else except Luna turned toward the door where Snape stood with Warrington. Snape's face clearly cradled catharsis when he glimpsed Umbridge holding Harry by the neck. Umbridge let go of Harry, turned to Snape and reverted her demeanour once again. Harry fell back into the chair.

"Yes, Professor Snape. It's time for answers whether they want to be given or not. Have you brought the veritaserum?" she officiously asked in an attempt to seem rational.

"Unfortunately, no. You used the entire supply when you were interrogating Potter. I told you, three drops would be sufficient. You didn't use it all on him, did you?" Snape said.

Umbridge nodded. Snape put his left hand straight up to his forehead and exhaled loudly, as if he had never seen anything more short-sighted and foolish. Harry was surprised. Even he had never gotten Snape to react like this to anything he'd done, and Snape had plenty of reasons, legitimate or not, to be upset with Harry. He was also glad he hadn't taken any actual drinks the day Umbridge brought him to tea and interrogation, as this confirmed his suspicions. He now wondered if Cho had told the truth about there being more to Marietta's confession.

"You can make some more, can't you?" asked Umbridge, getting a bit more desperate.

"I can, but it will take a full month to brew. Unless you wish to poison Potter, and I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you. Most venoms work too quickly for any answers to be produced." replied Snape.

"You are on probation!" shouted Umbridge, and even the Inquisitorial Squad seemed taken aback at this, who were probably worried that they'd lose a teacher who'd shown them such favouritism. Snape didn't show any signs of shock.

"If I cannot help you, headmistress, I shall return to my office. I have third and fourth year Potions exams to mark," said Snape, shooting a venomous look at Ginny, "I am distinctly not pleased with the results I have seen thus far." As Snape left the room he turned to Crabbe and Neville.

"Release your grasp just a bit, Vincent. If Longbottom suffocates, necessary as that could be, it means a tedious amount of paperwork and I do have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job," he said. Crabbe reluctantly loosened his grip on Neville, who made a big exhalation. Snape left the room without another word. While Harry was fuming with Snape for being so callous towards Neville, he had other things to worry about at the moment.

Even though Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna couldn't see Umbridge's face as she was facing a wall, she was still visibly livid.

"Well," she said to nobody in particular. It seemed more like she was talking to herself, "If even Professor Snape won't move against his least favourite student, then I must take action myself. This is a matter of Ministry security as well as greatly more important matters," She looked directly at Harry, "the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," she finished. Ron, Ginny, and Neville gasped. Luna fell out of her reverie and concern flashed across her face.

"That's illegal, you -mmph!" shouted Hermione, but Millicent Bulstrode covered her mouth. Umbridge gave her no notice.

"Potter, you are about to see the consequences of standing against authority. You've done nothing but that your entire time at Hogwarts. Even as Professor Snape has bafflingly not moved against you now, he has told me of all your rulebreaking here at Hogwarts. Sneaking around at night, throwing a firework in someone's cauldron, underage magic outside school, conspiracy with Sirius Black on at least two separate occasions, Dumbledore's Army, illegal usage of Polyjuice Potion, fighting at Quidditch, the list goes on and on and on!" shouted Umbridge, "Ever since I have taken rightful position as Headmistress of Hogwarts, nobody has taken me seriously except the select few who possess the adaptability to recognise times have changed." She pointed to the Inquisitorial Squad, who all wore smug looks. Ron rolled his eyes.

"And so an illegal curse is an acceptable countermeasure to me breaking a few rules?" asked Harry, both scared for his safety and annoyed at her hypocrisy.

"It doesn't matter now," said Umbridge, who suddenly had a deranged smile on her face that reminded Harry of the wanted poster for the escaped Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at various parts of Harry's body, contemplating where it would hurt Harry the most. It seemed like she couldn't keep her demeanour consistent for more than a sentence.

"Tell me where Albus Dumbledore is! Or where Rubeus Hagrid is! Or where Sirius Black is!" she screamed.

"I don't know where any of those people are. We were headed back to the Common Room when your Inquisitorial Squad ambushed us. Please let us go," said Harry, in fear and anticipation of what was coming next.

"Very well then, Potter," said Umbridge, and with a most sadistic smile she pointed her wand right at Harry's scar. Harry gulped.

"_CRUCIO_!" she shouted.

Pain. Just as Harry had felt a year before in the graveyard, it seemed like a thousand white hot knives were stabbing him. Harry briefly forgot where he was, but once he remembered, he screamed as loudly as he could.

"_Let someone hear me. Flitwick. Pomfrey. Sprout. Grubbly-Plank. A student. Anyone. Snape, for all I care_," he thought.

Harry saw his friends' horrified faces and wished they weren't there. That they didn't have to witness this. That this would be over, even if it just meant him dying. Ron and Luna were trying to stay strong, but they both were definitely in distress at this development. Hermione and Neville seemed on the edge of tears, but Ginny's reaction was the worst. She was actively trying to turn away and cover her ears, but Pansy Parkinson forced her to watch and hear her boyfriend in agony. The pain stopped for Harry after what was actually thirty seconds, but seemed like an eternity. Harry gasped very heavily for any amount of breath. The curse left him without any feeling in his teeth or limbs.

"Now Potter, tell me where Dumbledore, Hagrid, or Black is, or I'll have to use the Cruciatus Curse again and again and again and again and again," said Umbridge, her toad-like face re-contorted into the same deranged smile.

"_She's getting off on this," _Harry thought, quite disgusted.

"I swear I don't know. Please let us go," said Harry weakly.

"Alright, Potter, you leave me no choice," said Umbridge, who was plainly relishing this. The Inquisitorial Squad, especially Malfoy, had also gotten some enjoyment seeing Harry being tortured. Harry screwed up his face, closed his eyes, and waited for the pain.

"_CRUCIO_!" shouted Umbridge again, but Harry didn't feel any pain. For the smallest of moments while his eyes were still closed, he thought that this might still have been part of his dream during his History of Magic OWL. That was, until less than a second later, he heard screaming coming from his left… from Ron.

Harry urgently opened his eyes and saw to his horror, Umbridge had turned completely around and was using the Cruciatus Curse on Ron instead. Harry was in a mix of shock, fury, and horror, seeing his best friend like this. Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny were just as scared.

"NO!" shouted Harry and he attempted to get to his feet, but Warrington rushed over to him, grabbed his arms, and held him back.

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" screamed Harry desperately, but to no avail. Umbridge, after thirty whole seconds, released Ron from the torture. Ron had fallen out of Malfoy's clutches and was writhing on the floor by the time Umbridge's wrath was relinquished. Malfoy forcefully stood him up.

"You like that, don't you, Weasel King?" he said malevolently. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Once he was back on his feet, however, Ron seemed to calm down and didn't say anything to Malfoy. He was going to stay strong. Harry noticed now Umbridge had produced a pocket watch to time out these 'punishments'.

"Mr. Potter, you'll have to wait your turn now. I believe I said 'again' five times, did I not? You now have to sit through your friends' agony; all of which is your fault," said Umbridge derangedly.

This is how she was going to get to him. Not through him, but through his friends. The trouble was, Harry genuinely couldn't say anything to get Umbridge off of them. He didn't know where Dumbledore and/or Hagrid were, and Grimmauld Place was protected under the Fidelius Charm, so he couldn't tell Umbridge where Sirius was even if he wanted to.

"And to make sure we don't have any more impertinent interruptions," she added, and turned back to Harry, "_Silencio_!" she cast. Harry attempted to shout, but obviously couldn't, so he instead switched to silently saying every swear word he knew. Umbridge turned away from Harry and towards Luna and Goyle.

"Miss Lovegood, I've been told you believe in many things that aren't real. One thing that is real is consequences from criminal actions. Like this," said Umbridge. Luna closed her eyes and was clearly trying to think of something more pleasant than this.

"_CRUCIO_!" shouted Umbridge for a third time, and Luna collapsed to the floor and screamed in agony. Somehow, the screams of Luna, a person Harry had only known for a year, were worse than those of Ron, his best friend. Luna had always seemed like she was disconnected from the world around her, she always kept a positive attitude, even if it was slightly annoying at times. Seeing Luna in agony and hearing her scream like this showed that at the end of the day, Luna was still human and all of this was very real. Too real. And to think, Luna was only here because she became close friends with the other five of them due to a coincidence and a train car.

Harry thought once again, "_Can anybody hear this? There've been three loud and long blood curdling screams from the direction of Umbridge's office. Surely somebody has heard us. Or are they too scared to help? I don't blame them for being scared, but we need help."_

Umbridge released Luna after thirty seconds. Luna's eyes had rolled slightly back into her head and she gasped for breath. Yet, she got to her feet under her own power. Umbridge continued to Neville and Crabbe.

"Mister Longbottom, I know your parents must be familiar with this," said Umbridge sadistically. Hermione quietly said out of the corner of her mouth, "Be brave, Neville." Neville said nothing.

"It's time to take your rite of passage! _CRUCIO_!" shouted Umbridge yet again, and like Ron and Luna before him, Neville was writhing in agony and screaming just as loudly as everyone else. Harry had to stop this somehow, but he couldn't say anything to anyone as Umbridge had silenced him. Warrington still held Harry in the way too soft chair as he tried to do anything. Unconsciously, Harry had by now forgotten the trick wand. Thirty seconds later, Umbridge released Neville and turned to Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione now wore a tear-stained face, but was still bravely trying to appear defiant.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked feebly, but Harry (and probably everyone else) had a shrewd suspicion that Umbridge didn't have a real reason.

"Naughty children deserve to be punished, Miss Granger, and you've all been naughty children," said Umbridge in her saccharine voice. Hermione's face showed with resolve long enough for her to utter, "Don't patronise me."

"Very well then, Miss Granger. _CRUCIO_!" said Umbridge, switching from the sugary voice to seeming insulted to a sadistically gleeful one in seconds. Hermione was in clear agony. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, and like Ron and Luna, had fallen out of Millicent Bulstrode's grip and was writhing on the floor. The Inquisitorial Squad was laughing viciously. This was just as agonising to Harry as being tortured himself, and he knew that's what Umbridge was getting at, anyway. Harry had tried to not let this get to him; not to give Umbridge or the Slytherins the satisfaction of seeing him break, but after Hermione hit the floor, Harry realised he was crying, too. Malfoy looked Harry in the eye with sadistic triumph. Luna, seeing Hermione like this, had somewhat lost her resolve and started to cry as well.

When Umbridge finally released Hermione, she was on the floor, still writhing in pain. Pansy Parkinson moved over and cruelly kicked Hermione in the side, aggressively dragging Ginny with her. Bulstrode pulled Hermione, who had tears actively streaming down her face, off the floor. Umbridge finally turned to Ginny.

"_No. Not Ginny," _thought Harry, fully aware he was crying even harder now. "_Umbridge will hurt Ginny even more than the others because she knows I'm in love with her._"

Harry mouthed, "I'm so sorry, Ginny," and Ginny recognised this and nodded. There was nothing anyone could do, not with Warrington holding Harry's arms in place.

"Miss Weasley, I know that your brother Percy sent both you and your brother Ronald letters to sever your ties with Harry Potter. You didn't, and this is the result: suffering for all involved." Ginny was still defiant.

Ginny thought, "_If Umbridge has broken through Hermione, my best friend in all the world, I still have to be strong. I can't give this bitch the satisfaction. She'll pay for all of this. I don't know how, but she will. We'll get back up after this and we'll beat her, no matter how long that takes. For now, I'll join my friends in knowing we were right all along._"

After thinking all of this, to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna's collective horror, Ginny screwed up her face and said slowly, "Do your worst."

"Interesting choice, Miss Weasley," snarled Umbridge, "_CRUCIO_!" As defiant as Ginny had been until mere seconds ago, her facade was disintegrated instantly. Ginny was screaming and suffering. Umbridge and Pansy Parkinson had visibly taken Ginny's dare to heart, as Parkinson held Ginny down, mimicking Crabbe's attempt to choke Neville, and Umbridge continued the curse. Malfoy kept brutal eye contact with Harry. This time, Umbridge held the curse for longer than the thirty seconds she gave everyone else, and released her after forty-five seconds. It seemed like ages to Harry, seeing her like this. When Ginny was finally released, she too had tears in her eyes. Only Ron and Luna seemed to be staying the strongest through this ordeal, and even Luna's face reflected some light, as though more tears had formed. All six of them had gone through the most physically painful experience of their lives.

Umbridge turned back to Harry and said, "_Finite Incantatem_." Harry's voice sounded again, but the disorganised tears he'd had since Umbridge started torturing Hermione were audible for the whole room. Malfoy laughed at Harry's pain.

"Now, Mister Potter. You've seen the consequences of acting against authority and the law," said Umbridge vindictively.

"The law!? You've used an Unforgivable Curse six times!" screamed Hermione, but Harry immediately knew she'd made a mistake.

"You will raise your hand to talk in my class, Miss Granger. _CRUCIO_!" she shouted yet again, and Hermione was suffering once again. This was becoming too much for Harry. He had to stop it, but how? Thankfully, Umbridge didn't hold the curse for as long as she had when she had used it individually. However, once she was finished, she walked up to Hermione and punched her in the face. Harry and everyone else winced as they heard the sound of Hermione's nose breaking. Blood flew out of Hermione's nose. Hermione grunted in even more pain.

"That's enough out of you, you filthy stupid mudblood!" shouted Umbridge, backed by jeers from the Inquisitorial Squad. She then turned yet again to Harry. All traces of her sugar-coated facade were gone. Umbridge probably knew about the Slytherins' particular distaste in Hermione. Neville produced a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Hermione, but Crabbe knocked it to the floor.

"Tell me where Dumbledore is or your friends' minds will be as lost as those of Longbottom's parents," she said sadistically, looking straight at Neville, then back to Harry. Harry was terror-stricken at this. Umbridge meant to destroy them; to make them worse than dead.

"I swear I don't know. If I did know I would have told you by now," said Harry. He had to think of something quick. He didn't know how long it took for the Cruciatus Curse to destroy Neville's parents' minds.

Umbridge sighed, feigning a reluctance she may once have had to perform this, but it was one she certainly didn't have now.

"Alright then, Mister Potter. But if you feel the need to speak up; to finally speak some truth, do not hesitate," said Umbridge, who turned back to Ginny, "You first, Miss Weasley. Any last words before your mind is lost?" she asked without a trace of interest for what they could actually be. Ginny turned to Harry.

"I love you, Harry," she said through tears. Malfoy and Pansy mimed vomiting. Harry tried to say, "I love you, too," but Umbridge spoke first.

"Pity," said Umbridge, "if he loves you he wouldn't have let you get into this situation. And now you will pay the price for his actions. _CRUCIO_!" shouted Umbridge, in mingled derangement and fury.

As Ginny screamed again, Harry's mind went into action. "_When Hagrid took us out to the forest we saw how riled up the centaurs were. I know how much Umbridge hates half-humans. If I can get her alone out there I could get her to provoke the centaurs. But how do I get her to the Forbidden Forest and away from Ginny? Aha! Give her what she wants! It all comes back to Dumbledore! And I've still got the mirror in my pocket right now! The Order can come in as backup!" _

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" shouted Harry, but Umbridge wasn't listening. It seemed she was doing so deliberately.

"HE SAID 'ALRIGHT'! NOW BACK THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" shouted Ron, which drew Umbridge's attention. "_CRUCIO_!" she shouted reflexively at Ron, who twitched for a few seconds, but then it was over. Harry was impressed at how strong Ron was staying through all of this, given that his 'baby sister' had just been tortured nearly to oblivion. Ginny still appeared fully aware of what was around her, still fully conscious, her mind not shattered like those of Neville's parents.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" asked Umbridge eagerly, "You finally gained the nerve once you saw I was playing for keeps?"

"The thing that Malfoy heard me say we were using to defend ourselves from you. It's Dumbledore's secret weapon," said Harry, trying to sound sincere, through tears and gasps of pain. Neville and Luna gasped.

"Where is this weapon?" asked Umbridge excitedly.

"In the Forbidden Forest," said Harry, "I'll lead you to it if you just stop torturing everyone."

Umbridge looked like Christmas had come early.

"_I've got her. If I can but lead her away from the others they can overpower the Slytherins and get to safety,_" thought Harry.

"Very good, Mister Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Umbridge, twisting the knife. Harry had never felt more guilty about earning house points in his entire life.

"Inquisitorial Squad, you are dismissed. I shall lead the prisoners out into the forest to see this weapon," said Umbridge officiously. Malfoy's face went from humour to concern.

"Headmistress?" asked Malfoy, "Don't you want a guard so they don't pull anything funny?"

"Though I admire your spirit of volunteering, that will not be necessary, Draco. I still have all their wands and if they try anything funny or try to run away, they'll only get more of what they've just had," she said venomously. There was a pause as Malfoy seemed shocked by this decision. Umbridge noticed his concern.

"Don't worry, Draco. When this is done, you won't have to worry about any more funny business from any of these foul miscreants ever again," she said sinisterly. At these words, Harry thought that he might be being played by Umbridge but hoped he was wrong. Umbridge escorted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. None of them dared to talk to one another. Harry walked a bit ahead of the group, hoping he couldn't be seen, and surreptitiously pulled Sirius's mirror out of his pocket.

"Sirius!" he said quietly, and Sirius's face appeared in the mirror like it had when Harry wanted to talk to him and Professor Lupin about James two weeks ago.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Sirius in a normal volume, but then quickly corrected himself.

"Umbridge. She's taking me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna Lovegood into the Forbidden Forest. She's already used the Cruciatus Curse on all of us and I think she means to kill us. Please, help!" Harry said quickly, quietly, and desperately.

"The Order will be on their way as soon as possible, Harry. Hold on," said Sirius, who looked both furious and determined.

"And Sirius, don't come up here yourself. It's too dangerous. Let the rest of the Order handle this please," added Harry. Sirius seemed upset at this, but for once, he acted rationally and not rashly.

"OK, Harry. Hold on," he said. As soon as Sirius said this, Umbridge shouted, "Are you sure it's this way, Potter?" Harry was so startled he dropped the mirror and couldn't spend any time trying to pick it up.

"_Damn,_" he thought, but then said, "It's just two clearings away, Professor."

"Good," said Umbridge a little too happily. Harry thought she had something else up her sleeve. Time seemed to speed up as the group of seven approached the second clearing. It was empty, as there wasn't actually anything there, and Harry knew this. He just hoped the Order would get there as soon as they could. The only positive thing was that Ginny had definitely returned to her normal consciousness.

"There isn't a weapon, is there?" said Umbridge, as if she knew, "You were trying to lure me into a trap. Well, trap-setting is my game, not yours, Potter!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry and Ginny together.

"You were trying to lead me to the centaurs. Trying to get me to provoke them. I've got news for you; the centaurs have been dealt with."

Harry went pale. He'd been caught. His plan was ruined. He'd doomed his friends. And there was no way out of it this time. They outnumbered Umbridge six to one but only Harry had his wand, and he'd forgotten about that at the moment, because it seemed like he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were at the end of their rope. Now they were anxiously awaiting learning exactly how they'd meet their end.

"How'd you deal with the centaurs?" asked Neville, frightened.

"Appropriately," said the Headmistress chillingly. There was an uneasy silence as nobody wanted her to expand upon that description; given Umbridge's opinions on half-humans, it could not be good.

"You foul old hag! You talk about authority and rule of law and yet you do nothing but break it! You've used the cruciatus curse nine times tonight and you've overstepped the established territory of the centaurs, among other things! Just think what your loyal Minister would say about this," said Hermione desperately. Harry was impressed that no retaliatory actions came from the phrase 'foul old hag.'

"Miss Granger, when it comes to legality, there is no good and evil, only power and those who use it, like I do," boasted Umbridge surprisingly casually, "As for Cornelius, bless him. You know, he truly doesn't believe the Dark Lord has returned. So naïve."

"You mean you do believe it?" asked Luna.

"Why yes, Miss Lovegood. The Dark Lord has many ways of getting to you, Potter, but while you were at Hogwarts, under the protection of Albus Dumbledore, you couldn't be touched. So, the solution? Get Dumbledore or Potter out of Hogwarts forever," she said.

"You mean you've been specifically trying to kick me out of Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Do you remember a hot night in August that suddenly became cold?" she answered with a question.

"It was you who sent the Dementors after Harry, and his cousin," said Ginny, moving closer to Harry.

"Indeed, Miss Weasley. The Ministry was always talking of silencing Mr. Potter's claims about the Dark Lord being back and since my occasional master likes to operate in the dark and wanted to get to Mr. Potter, our purposes met. If the Dementors got him that night, good for me. If he defended himself, we could get him for using magic outside school. Additionally, it is curious that the Dementors should not have guarded Azkaban leading to the escape of so many dangerous witches and wizards. Such a strange coincidence," said Umbridge.

"Wait. You're in league with You Know Who?" asked Ron.

"Tangentially," said Umbridge sweetly in a way nobody could possibly find convincing, "The Dark Lord was setting me up to be Minister of Magic. I'd pay lip service to the Dark Lord from time to time but he'd let me run Ministry Policy and be Headmistress of Hogwarts. But… nobody took my authority seriously since I've become Headmistress. Ever since those Weasley rascals set off from school, good riddance to them, there's been one troublemaker after another and the kinds of proper change needed have not been made."

"So which form of order do you believe in? The authority of the Ministry or You Know Who?" asked Neville.

"Whichever one comes out on top. Either will suit me in the long run."

"So you're just power hungry! You don't even care what happens to anyone!" said Harry, determined to keep Umbridge talking for as long as possible while he thought of a plan, still completely forgetting the wand in his pocket.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're so hot-tempered. Have you not noticed how _cold_ it's gotten?" said Umbridge diabolically.

Harry gulped, his face suddenly full of fear again. He indeed hadn't noticed this until now, but he could see his breath, as well as that of everyone else. This could only mean one thing: _Dementors._ And loads of them, to boot. The Dementor's Kiss was, in a way, much like the Cruciatus Curse, as it left its victims worse than dead. Worse still, he'd lost the mirror and could no longer tell Sirius what had developed, not that Umbridge wouldn't notice if he did so. At that moment, Ron, who had hitherto now stayed the strongest, lost all ability to control his emotions.

"No… No. No. No. No. No. You can't!" said Ron, frantically and panicked.

"I already have before, Mr. Weasley. I have no qualms about doing this again for the greater good," she boasted with a disturbing calm on her face.

"The greater good? Make up your mind! Do you serve the Ministry who claims to be good, even though they mostly aren't, or do you serve Voldemort, who's openly evil?" yelled Ginny furiously.

"I serve myself, Miss Weasley. These Dementors are the first step. All six of you are to be made an example of tonight. The foolish, rebellious leaders of Dumbledore's Army, brought to their knees by the rightful head of Hogwarts. After the six of you, my army of Dementors will head to the school and make an example of those who are still loyal to Dumbledore," said Umbridge calmly.

Harry thought, "_This is what she meant by trap-setting. Hopefully the Order will get here soon. They can all do Patronuses, right? Wait a minute. Patronuses. I've been such a blithering idiot. I've still got my wand in my pocket. She's got the trick wand. How could I have forgotten it? OK. Chastise myself for my stupidity later. Just wait a moment and I'll be able to get all of our wands back._"

"As soon as they're called, you'll be completely incapable of doing anything. It's the Dementor's Kiss. You'll be worse than dead, and soon, so will anyone who's still loyal to Dumbledore," said Umbridge, her calm face returning to the deranged look it wore as she used the Cruciatus Curse. Umbridge's attempt at a sweet and/or calm facade had clearly broken. Every time this evening she changed her expression to one of faux sweetness, it was brought back to the deranged one. It was as though her psychotic sadism had broken through, not hiding anymore.

"That's horrid," squeaked Hermione. Umbridge gave her no response and turned back to Harry, who suddenly had a calm, confident look on his face. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville

"What are you smirking at?" she said, confused.

"I've fought off Dementors before," said Harry confidently.

"Yes, but you had your wand then and I have it now," said Umbridge, pulling the trick wand out of her handbag, unaware that Harry had gotten this one from Fred and George Weasley and not Ollivander's wand shop.

"That's where you're wrong, Professor. Try and do some magic with that," said Harry. As Harry had predicted to himself, Umbridge pointed the wand at him and shouted "CRUCIO!" yet again, but the only thing that happened was the trick wand promptly turned into a rubber chicken. Harry pulled his real wand from his pocket.

"WHAT? NO!" shouted Umbridge. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were all just as shocked, but quickly processed what was happening. They were trying to laugh, but were still scared. There were still Dementors nearby.

"A parting gift from Fred and George. _Accio wands_!" said Harry. The wands of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna came flying out of Umbridge's handbag towards him. Harry tossed the wands to their masters as quickly as he could.

"KILL THEM ALL!" shouted Umbridge, murder in her eyes. Easily four hundred Dementors came into the clearing in a matter of seconds, and blotted out the remaining sunlight in the clearing.

"Back to back, like we practised," said Harry to everyone else, and they formed a circle in the order of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ron, standing with their feet at shoulder width. The thought that came to Harry was how proud he was of all of them.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _all six of them yelled at once.

It was triumphant. The formerly dark clearing was filled with a glorious, bright silvery blue light. Harry's stag, Ginny's horse, Hermione's otter, Ron's Jack Russell Terrier, Luna's hare, and Neville's shield patronus formed in quick succession. The five corporeal patronuses ran circles around the clearing, chasing down the hundreds of Dementors while Neville's shield protected all of them from encroachment. Harry couldn't feel anything greater than pride for his friends. Casting a patronus to save Sirius two years ago had been good, but with Ginny, the love of his life; Ron and Hermione; his closest friends ever; and Neville and Luna, who had risen in his esteem quite a lot this year alone; he couldn't feel more proud in all they had learned. For more than a minute they all stood in incomparable concentration, their wands pointed skyward, their spirits all lifting simultaneously. The Dementors were all driven off. The stag, otter, terrier, horse, and hare gracefully came back within the shield, bowed, and disappeared. The rush of adrenaline that had doubtlessly occured in all six of them came to the fore at once, and they all looked at each other, laughing in disbelief and amazement through noticeable hyperventilation.

Umbridge, on the other hand, was in an absolute conniption. She pulled her short wand out of her handbag and started running towards Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"You meddling fools! That was your last-"

"_Immobulus!"_ cast Hermione, who had plainly regained her confidence. Umbridge froze in place and stopped talking. Then, they heard running footsteps. Thinking it was the Inquisitorial Squad coming to see what was wrong, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna rose their wands in the direction of the noise. But it wasn't Malfoy and his cronies. It was the Order.

Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Auror called Dawlish came into the clearing, which was strange as Dawlish had been in the cadre sent to arrest Dumbledore.

"Wotcher, Harry? Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Neville? Blonde who I don't know?" said Tonks calmly, seeming genuinely sorry she didn't know Luna's name.

"Luna Lovegood," said Luna kindly.

"You can lower your wands, you've all done well enough for tonight," said Moody, "Remus was over the moon when he saw what you did." Those who knew Lupin's status (including Lupin himself) laughed.

"How much of her villain rant did you hear?" asked Ginny.

"The part about her sending Dementors to you, Harry, and the fact that she had planned to use Dementors to purge the school of those not loyal to her, and that she used the Cruciatus Curse on you earlier, among other things," said Mr. Weasley.

"As soon as we got Harry's message that Umbridge had used the Cruciatus Curse on you lot, Tonks and I convinced John here to come to your rescue and her arrest," said Kingsley, pointing to Dawlish, "Having three Aurors here legitimises this a lot more, that's at least what director Scrimgeour said when he heard about this."

"So the Ministry knows about this?" asked Neville.

"The aurors know. The minister doesn't," said Kingsley simply.

"Good thing Sirius gave you that mirror, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"I lost it," said Harry diminutively.

"Can't you summon it, mate?" asked Ron, looking at his friend.

"Worth a try. _Accio Sirius's Mirror!_" cast Harry. There was a pause as the group of twelve waited for the mirror to show up, but nothing happened.

"I was afraid of that," said Lupin, "James and Sirius used those mirrors when they were in separate detentions, and they probably put enchantments on them so they couldn't be summoned by a teacher."

"Or anyone else, by the looks of it," added Hermione.

"I need to find that. It's meant a lot to me that I've had it," said Harry.

"Don't worry about that now. What's important is that the six of you get back to the castle, to the Hospital Wing," said Tonks.

"Tonks, we're fine. We don't need the Hospital Wing," said Ginny.

"Then you should take a look at Hermione's nose," replied Tonks. Harry, Ginny, and Luna all turned to do so. In the chaos of what had happened in the forest, everyone had seemed to forget that Umbridge had punched Hermione in the face and broken her nose. Blood now partially covered the lower half of Hermione's face.

"There's no better healer in the world than Madam Pomfrey," said Lupin caringly, "She'll get you all fixed up if you need it, and some of you do," Tonks, Kingsley, and Dawlish turned toward Umbridge and ended Hermione's freezing charm. Moody grabbed her arm to hold her in place.

"Dawlish! Shacklebolt! You're in league with Dumbledore?" she said, surprised.

"Tangentially," said Kingsley.

"But you both came with the Minister to arrest him!" she sputtered.

"Kingsley's brought me to my senses," said Dawlish, "and now we're here to do the same to you."

"Only you're not nearly as skilled as Dumbledore, and you're not getting away from us," said Tonks, "Kingsley, will you do the honours?" holding a long roll of parchment.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," started Kingsley, "You are under arrest for the following charges: Nine uses of the Cruciatus Curse and an attempted tenth on 14 June 1996; eight attempted murders through Dementors, two of which took place on 2 August 1995 and the other six on 14 June 1996; improper control of the Dementors; conspiracy through negligence to break ten Death Eaters out of Azkaban on 16 January 1996; conspiracy with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; invention of and multiple uses of the so-called 'Torture Quill'; seventeen known uses of the Imperius Curse on Ministry officials over a period of many months in 1995 and 1996; and general misuse of power at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including the violent violation of the rights of the local centaur tribe."

"Damn," Ginny whispered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Kingsley handed the parchment to his colleague.

"You will hand in your wand and you will be escorted to a holding cell in the Ministry's offices in London where you will be under constant guard by Aurors until a hearing before the entire Wizengamot, the date of which is to be determined. Signed Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office, Ministry of Magic," added Dawlish. Dawlish and Kingsley each took a hold of one of Umbridge's arms and quickly led her back to the castle. In about a minute, they were out of sight.

"Even with all of this," said Tonks back to the others, "Fudge still doesn't believe Voldemort has returned. I imagine he'll come around soon enough."

"We should go as well," said Mr. Weasley pointing to Moody and Tonks, "Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, I'll tell Molly and Sirius you're all safe. Remus, can you stay behind, escort them back to the castle, and meet back with us later?"

"I can do that, Arthur," Lupin said with a smile towards the students, "Ask Sirius about the mirror. He should know how to summon it."

"With pleasure. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, I'm so glad you're alright. Same goes for you, Neville and Luna," said Mr. Weasley, and with that, he, Tonks, and Moody left at a run.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all started laughing again, as by now, all of them had processed what they had just accomplished.

"All of you, that was most extraordinary!" said Lupin, "Harry, you've become a far better teacher than I ever was."

"Come off it," said Harry, "You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts ever had, certainly in recent memory."

"Always with the humility," Lupin said, smiling, "Your mother would be so proud. Sirius wasn't too happy about being told to stay behind. He still wants to rescue you like you did to him two years ago."

"He'd only get himself into trouble if he did," said Hermione.

"I agree, Hermione. However, he'd think the risk was worth it, but for the time being I told him he still had to stay put. He'll get his day someday," said Lupin, "Now, let's go."

Around twenty minutes later, Lupin had escorted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna back to Hogwarts and to the Hospital Wing. They still couldn't find the mirror. Lupin left shortly after they got there, promising he'd see them all again soon. Madam Pomfrey gave all six of them loads of chocolate as it helped mitigate the effects of the Cruciatus Curse and their encounter with Dementors. She'd also given Gryffindor and Ravenclaw thirty points for each person. She had fixed Hermione's broken nose by around half-past-nine.

"There, Hermione. It's like Professor Umbridge was never here," she said kindly, "however I would think it unwise for you to return to your houses tonight."

"How come?" Neville inquired.

"Because Professor Umbridge is out of the castle, Mr. Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad will know you defeated her, and will be looking for retribution. As for the rest of the castle's population I doubt that many of them actually know that the Headmistress has been removed. Nobody's running the place right now, as not only is Umbridge gone but Albus and Minerva as well. Severus is Dumbledore's third in command, but I'm not sure if he knows he's in charge. If he does, I doubt he'll take kindly to students out of bed, particularly you, Potter, even if it was beyond your own control," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Retribution?" asked Ron lividly, "they stood there and helped her _torture_ us and they somehow think _they're_ the ones who had the bad night and deserve revenge?"

"Umbridge enabled all of them to bully people who they saw as weak, did she not?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "Malfoy, abusing the Inquisitorial Squad's ability to dock house points, took five points off Gryffindor simply because he didn't like Harry and another ten points off Gryffindor because I'm a Mudblood."

"Exactly, and I'll gladly give Gryffindor those fifteen points back for you being brave and facing him, Miss Granger. Without Professor Umbridge, they'll have to go back to adhering to the proper ways people can interact. They've enjoyed their newfound power, they'll be sad it's gone," Madam Pomfrey said wisely. Ginny took Hermione in her arms after she said this.

Hermione smiled and said, "I don't need your comfort, Ginny," but Ginny gave her friend a hug regardless.

"Not that I in any way endorse such short-sighted psychology, but I do understand it. I doubt they'll deal with it well," Madam Pomfrey finished.

There was a pause as everyone nodded in understanding. Ginny let go of Hermione.

"Not to mention it's already later than even you fifth years are even allowed out of your houses; Now that his commander has been removed, you'd better believe Mr. Filch will give you detention faster than you can say unfair," said Madam Pomfrey.

"You'll lock us in so they can't come calling at one AM?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Potter, though I'll leave the door open so you can summon your nightclothes," she said.

"Hermione, will you do the honours? You're the best at Summoning Charms," said Harry.

Hermione stood up and said, "_Accio pyjamas!_ Luna, I don't know where yours are; can you summon your own?"

"Of course," said Luna, and she did so. About two minutes later, five pairs of pyjamas came flying into the room like owls. Luna's did shortly after.

Madam Pomfrey conjured privacy walls so everyone could change. After they had done so, she was on her way out.

"Talk for as long as you like, dears. I know your OWLs are over so there isn't any stress. If you need me, just ring the bell on my desk; good night," she said understandingly. After everyone bade her goodnight, Madam Pomfrey left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna in the Hospital Wing and then went off to wherever she stayed at night. For the first time that entire day, the six of them were truly left alone to talk as friends.

"Is she gone?" asked Luna.

"Think so," replied Neville.

"OK," started Ginny, "can I just say… THAT WAS AWESOME!" Everyone spoke in assent.

"That wasn't just awesome, Ginny. It was fucking incredible!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione!? First you're openly rebelling against teachers and now you're swearing?" asked Ron.

"Shut up, Ronald. I'm still on maybe the biggest adrenaline rush of my life. I can say whatever the fuck I want," said Hermione definitively. She chuckled at her own language, and finished with, "You're a bad influence on me."

"I'd like to echo what Professor Lupin said. You were all excellent with your Patronuses. I can't express how impressed I am; even more so because the lessons on Patronuses were cut short by Umbridge," said Harry, "Are you guys OK, though?

"Untwist your knickers, Harry. We're fine!" said Ginny, who kissed him on the cheek.

"But, she tortured all of you," said Harry, "Voldemort used the torture curse on me in the graveyard last year; I've known how painful it is for a long time."

"Mate, how painful it was wasn't even the worst part. It looked like she was getting off on it," said Ron blankly.

"It's my fault; I could've… should've stopped it," said Harry.

"Rubbish," said Neville, "how on Earth could you have stopped her doing that?"

"The trick wand, Neville. I had my real wand in my pocket the entire time and forgot about it like an absolute tosser," said Harry.

"You couldn't have used that to protect us from Umbitch," said Ginny.

"Umbitch?" said Hermione, laughing.

"Yeah, Umbitch, Hermione. You've never heard me call her that?" replied Ginny, " Anyway, Warrington had your hands restrained, Harry. You couldn't have reached into your pocket even if you had remembered."

"How'd you keep your wand in your pocket, Harry?" asked Luna.

"Undetectable Extension Charm. Anyone familiar with it?" said Harry, looking towards Hermione.

"Heard of it. Never used it," Hermione replied, "That's N.E.W.T. stuff, isn't it?"

"That's never stopped you before," said Ron admiringly. Hermione blushed, and Harry chuckled to himself, pretty sure Hermione had feelings for Ron.

"Ron, Ginny, it's what your dad used on the flying car. Neville, you saw that, too. Hermione, it's why those tents can fit so much space on the inside. Fred and George cast the charm on the pockets of my trousers a few days before they left. The incantation is _Capacious Extremis_. The plan was to have my trick wand in my robes and my real wand hidden in my pocket in case of an emergency. They'd given me a pile of trick wands, which was the actual thing I was going to show you before we got ambushed," explained Harry, "It's also where I kept Sirius's mirror."

"Brilliant!" said Luna.

"It still doesn't give me a damn excuse for forgetting about it once we were in the forest. I could've summoned our wands minutes and minutes earlier. We could've all died. Scratch that, dozens of Hogwarts students could have been worse than dead if I just forgot I had my wand for a little longer," said Harry sadly.

"Harry, you could borrow my Remembrall," joked Neville, "you're completely blameless, though. The fault is hers, and now she's paying for it."

"Her plan was to get rid of us, the school's greatest defenders, before using the Dementors on the students at large," said Ron.

"It's incredibly fucked up," said Ginny angrily, and in the wake of _Hermione_ swearing, nobody seemed to mind, "All of Umbridge's plan was fucked up. She doesn't care if Voldemort wins or loses. She didn't care about the lives of innocent people. Not that they deserve care, but she wouldn't have even cared if her Dementors devoured her Inquisitorial Squad."

"Not only that, Ginny. We all saw that she was getting off on torturing us. That's why it hurt so much. Remember what the fake Moody said last year? You had to mean it when using these curses. Umbridge clearly gets off on torturing people. She gets off at the idea of her having power," said Neville.

"Probably why she hired Marietta's mum. Madam Edgecombe is like that, too," said Luna.

Hermione said, "Well that doesn't excuse-" but before she could finish, there were several aggressive knocks at the door.

"Malfoy," said Ginny, "and others, probably."

"Fuck's sake," said Hermione quietly.

"Open up, Potter! We know you're in there!" shouted Goyle from behind the door. Ron walked up to the door but not near the handle.

"Oi, there are six people here trying to get some sleep, so bugger off, won't you?!" he said in a deeper voice, sounding a lot like Uncle Vernon.

"Not until you explain what happened to our beloved headmistress," said the hoarse voice of Argus Filch. Ron didn't respond to Filch. Ron rang the bell on Madam Pomfrey's desk and simply walked back to the bed that had been set up for him.

"Good thinking, Ron," said Ginny.

"Open the door now or we'll force it open and follow the Headmistress's example when it comes to dealing with Mudbloods!" came Malfoy's voice, trying to be intimidating.

Then came footsteps from down the corridor and Harry hoped they were Madam Pomfrey's.

"THAT'LL BE QUITE ENOUGH!" shouted Madam Pomfrey, from behind the door. "Using intimidation to frighten _my_ patients into submission! I'll not hear of it! Thirty points from Slytherin each! And another ten from Mr. Malfoy for saying that word! Mr. Filch, escort these students back to their house immediately and I mightn't tell Professor Dumbledore to sack you first thing when he gets back!" There was a pause as Madam Pomfrey had evidently pulled out her wand and pointed it at Crabbe.

"If any more interruptions happen, I'll hex Mr. Crabbe here and he'll have to wait until morning to be healed, now off you go!" said the matron sternly. Everyone, especially Ron, laughed at the thought of Madam Pomfrey hexing Crabbe. What sounded like seven pairs of feet left the door and trailed off until they couldn't be heard. Madam Pomfrey then came into the ward in a plum dressing gown. She was visibly cross.

"Absolutely ridiculous. But you see what I mean by 'looking for retribution'?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yep," said Neville blankly.

"They're just looking for trouble now, that's all," said Luna serenely.

"I highly recommend you don't get in their way in the ten days left before the train ride home," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Much easier said than done," said Ron darkly.

"Well, you'll be safe for tonight now that's over. Again, since you have ten days left and basically nothing to do, I'm not discouraging a long, late night chat about whatever you fancy. I'll be going now, dears," said Madam Pomfrey, and she walked to the doors, locked them from the inside, and left the room, closing the doors behind her.

"_Colloportus," _she said from behind the door.

"Is anybody else going to prevent us from just talking about normal stuff?" Hermione said to nobody in particular, but everyone laughed. They talked long into the night, finally settling down at around three in the morning. Only Ginny and Harry were still awake. The two of them had rolled their single beds next to each other so they were in each other's arms in a loving cuddle. The only thing that made this night anything less than sweet and romantic was Ron's nearby snoring.

"I'm so proud of what we all did today, Ginny," said Harry quietly.

"I'm just really glad we're alive," said Ginny sweetly.

"That, too," added Harry, "I love you, Ginny. I want you to be sure of that."

"I know you do," said Ginny.

"After something as crazy as today, and with Voldemort still out there, it's not a bad idea to remind each other," said Harry. Ginny smiled widely.

"Well, I love you too, Harry." Ginny leaned over to Harry and kissed him gently.

"Blimey. We did it, Harry. We beat Umbridge," she said, smiling even more.

"Indeed. Ten days left for Snape to tell you and Luna you failed your exams even though you didn't. Let's hope that nothing else crazy happens this year. Night, Ginny," said Harry, lovingly. He kissed her with a smile.

"Night, Harry," said Ginny, just as such, and she kissed him on the forehead. She laid her head on his chest. Harry's soft breathing was enough to lull Ginny to sleep like the baby that her brother Percy still thought she was.

"_Nothing could be more wonderful than this," _Harry thought.

Harry put his arms around Ginny and he felt overcome with affection for her.

As Harry began to drift off to sleep, he thought about how traumatic this year at Hogwarts had been and how the problems should be over for now.

Harry thought that tonight was just like the night almost three years ago when he and Ginny had first admitted their feelings. That had probably happened in these exact same hospital beds. Like tonight, they also didn't medically need to be there that night and had dealt with at least one Dementor.

So much had changed since Harry and Ginny's relationship began. Harry discovered that there were people like Lupin and Sirius who knew his parents and cared about him. Harry had been put in the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort had returned. Cedric had died. Neville and Luna had become almost as close with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Ginny did that year. Mr. Weasley had nearly died. Percy had gone from disapproving of Ginny and Harry to abandoning the family completely. Umbridge had gained and lost control of Hogwarts. More would change in the future as Voldemort's return was still unacknowledged by the Ministry, and that couldn't last forever.

As Harry thought about all of these things, he'd had Ginny, Hermione, and Ron as his support system for all of it, and he now had Neville and Luna going forward. If the six of them could survive this war, everything would be okay. Trouble would find them all again soon, but for tonight, his closest friends were within talking range and Ginny was lying in his arms. Everything was good for right now.

AN: It wouldn't stay that way. Two days later, Harry would receive his vision of Sirius being tortured and the battle where Sirius lost his life would take place.


End file.
